


Project Blue-Boy

by SteveSmackdown2014



Series: Due in a Month [1]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Bittersweet, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Declarations Of Love, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Freshman Year, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, High School, Holding Hands, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerdiness, School Dances, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Spin the Bottle, Studying, THIS SHITS GON BE LONG AS HELL., alexa play fool and meteor shower by cavetown, ayashii being stupid, sig is aya's great-grandson, why yes i am a klug kinnie. how could you tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveSmackdown2014/pseuds/SteveSmackdown2014
Summary: LAST UPDATED 1/27/21 /// CH. 7-"And lastly... Klug will be partnered with...""...Sig."Klug blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Sig? Like, THE Sig, the one who never did anything in class, or, ever?Sig blinked and looked around a bit, obviously startled to his name being called."Huh? Oh... partners." He looked over to Klug. "Okay."-One fateful Friday, an egotistical brainiac gets partnered with a cloudcuckoolander bugcatcher for a school presentation project, due in a month. What follows is a simple tale of love, friendship, learning, starwatching, denial, school dances, 'research' journals, bugwatching, internalized homophobia, book-demons, advice from a skeleton, demi-demons, sneaking out, true happiness, secrets, revelations, angst, crying, and lots and lots of ladybugs...
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Series: Due in a Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957921
Comments: 33
Kudos: 103





	1. Partners by Chance...

**Author's Note:**

> PLZ forgive me if i got some of the personalities wrong for this!! I'm new to the fandom but i love these dorks!! I hope you enjoy! Will be updated with time!!

"And lastly... Klug will be partnered with..."

Klug let out a breath, tapping his foot. He hadn't paid much attention to who all was being partnered with who for Ms. Accord's project, but he didn't really care. He originally wanted to choose partners, but he was really unsure on who he would actually pick if given the chance to.

Well, there was Amitie. Amitie was bubbly, extroverted, and always... up in his face. Klug sort of admired her confidence, and found himself envying it at times. But, they weren't totally classified as friends, not in his book. They were too... different. And they didn't really talk much, either. Sure, they sat at the lunch table together, and said hello in the halls, but that was about it.

There was Raffina, too. But she was... not someone Klug would wanna hang out with out of the lunch table. She was a snob, he thought. Always talking about how rich her parents are, or her big house, or how everyone wouldn't be anywhere able to compare to what she has. He sort of hated her deep inside, but really, him and Amitie are the only things he's got.

Well, actually, there was also-

"Sig."

Klug blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. Sig? Like, THE Sig, the one who never did anything in class, or, ever?

Sig's sat by him at the lunch table sometimes, but he usually eats outside in the courtyard. Klug had caught his eyes locking onto him once while he was eating, seeing him through the window behind Raffina who was across from him. He was giving a crumb of his sandwich to a small beetle that was resting on his finger. He was... smiling, something extremely rare when it comes to him. Klug was a little confused- he had never actually seen him smile before. He wondered if bugs were something he liked a lot- he certainly knew he liked them some, because earlier times Sig's sat with the group, he usually had one with him. Klug recalled a conversation him and Sig had one of those days.

"Oh, hello Mama-Bug," Sig had said after a small ladybug had crawled out of the pocket of his lunch box.

Klug snorted and turned to his left, where Sig was sitting. "Mama-Bug?"

Sig met his gaze and nodded slightly, letting it crawl on his finger and twisting his wrist so the bug could crawl higher. "It's the mom of the ladybug family."

Klug took a bite of his sandwich, raising an eyebrow as he looked him up and down. "Do you own a family of them or something?"

Sig shrugged. "They live in this certain place outside of the school. I don't know how this one got in my lunch box, though. I visited this morning, so maybe that could be it..."

Klug swallowed his sandwich and rolled his eyes. He didn't understand the appeal of bugs. To him, they were little annoying pests. Especially spiders. Klug hated spiders.

So you could say he was surprised when it was in his face.

"Wanna hold it?" Sig questioned with his curled finger in front of Klug's nose. The ladybug flitted its wings on top of it.

"EEP!" Klug yelped, instinctively jumping and almost dropping his sandwich. The ladybug began to fly.

"Mama-Bug...!" Sig said, getting up from his seat to try and get it. Holding up his finger, the ladybug came back in a matter of seconds.

"There you go. Back in the box..." Sig responded, leading the bug back to the pocket.

Klug caught his breath. "You should really ASK before doing that, you know..." he snarled, shooting a glare at the boy in blue.

Sig blinked. "Sorry, Glasses..."

Klug rolled his eyes again.

Sighing and straightenng himself up, he looked to the back of the class to see how Sig would be responding to the news. 

Sig blinked and looked around a bit, obviously startled to his name being called.

"Huh? Oh... partners." He looked over to Klug. "Okay."

"Good!" Ms. Accord smiled. "Now, your goal this week is to..."

Ms. Accord then rambled on about the project- a 20 slide research presentation about the history and science of Puyos. Due in a month. She made sure to go into great detail about how detailed it has to be, how much they need to put into it. Given why they have a month to do it.

But Klug wasn't concentrated. As much as he tried, he just kept thinking about how difficult it would be to have Sig as a partner. Sig, the boy who they say never smiles, unless it's about bugs. Sig, the boy who they say gets 20's on tests and never bats an eye. Sig, the boy who they say can't read or write...

Before he knew it, the bell rang. 3:30- class is over for the day.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Accord clapped her hands together. "Now, you can begin the project whenever you'd like, but keep in mind it is due in a month! No exceptions! Have a good weekend, everyone!"

The class quickly packed up and all collectively left, partners clinging to their other partners and discussing how the project is going to start.

Klug quickly packed up, and was about to leave before remembering Sig was still at the back of the class. Turning around, he found that the boy was staring out the window.  
He sighed. "Sig."

Sig looked over to him. "Oh. Hi, Glasses."

"We have to leave, Sig. Class is over. Plus, we should start on the project soon, probably, because even though it's due in a month we have to..."

Sig blinked as he slowly packed up his things, Klug's talking being drowned out by the shuffling of his backpack and books. Zipping it up one last time, he began to walk out of the room.

"...and considering what I've heard it's- Sig?" Turning around, Klug found he was already out the door.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

This is going to be a nightmare.


	2. Facts about a Tiger Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something distracts Sig on the way to Klug's house.

"Sig!! Sig!!!"

Sig turned, noticing Klug's figure appearing from the crowd. Along with shouting his name, he was ad-libbing the occasional 'excuse me' 'pardon me' and whatnot as he wove his way through the other people in the hallway.

"Oh, hey Glasses." Sig responded once Klug caught up, turning away from him to keep walking.

"W-we..." Klug caught his breath. "We need to work on our project, Sig. Soon," He stood up straight and dusted himself off as he walked along with the other boy. "It'll take us a lot of time to get this done. It may seem like we have a lot to work on this, but with projects like these you never know..." And with people like these too, he thought.

Looking back at him, Sig blinked. "...Yeah, I guess," he responded, turning away from him again and continuing to walk down the halls. Klug just sighed.

“Sig, I feel as if you aren’t taking this project seriously.” Klug huffed. “And personally, I think you should. This is a group project, and I don’t want to have to do all the work.”

They hung a right.

“You’re not gonna have to,” Sig blinked. “I’m not illiterate, you know,”

Klug blinked as well. He knew the rumors were fake, but then again, this was one of the first times Sig had said a long and full sentence to him. But… he also had only talked to him, like, once before.

“W-Well, then why aren’t you taking it more seriously?!” Klug spat out, not really knowing what to say.

Sig suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, Klug, eyes closed, didnt realize this until a few seconds later. Upon realization, he quickly ran back to where sig was standing.

“What are you doing?!” he questioned, taking quick glances at people passing by. “This is the middle of the hallway.”

“...I should come to your house after school.”

“Hm?” Klug asked, a little startled.

Sig turned to him. “We’ll start on the project today. After school.”

Klug blinked. “B-But school is over,”

Sig went quiet, then smiled a little.

“Then I’ll come with you home,”

Klug found himself smile. It looks like they’d actually get something done tonight!! Any start is a good start…

This was not going as Klug planned it.

Sig had started to follow him home. Everything was going well, but every once in a while Klug would find that he would hang back and be distracted by something in the grass.

“And then, I think we should put some pictures too. Like, a lot of them, you know? They could be examples of 2-chains, 3-chains, even 4 or 5- Sig?”

He turned around, seeing Sig crouched down by the sidewalk. At first, he was ready to say something to him, telling him to get a move on, or that they had work to do. But on second thought, he realized that they had a LOT of time. Sig never specified what time he had to be home, and Klug was sure his aunt wouldn’t mind Sig staying over late. Sighing internally once more, he walked back to where Sig was crouching.

“What is it this time?” He asked, trying to see what Sig was looking at.

“...Huh?” Sig turned to him. “I-I’ll be there in a minute,”

“I’m not making you leave. I’m just curious to know what exactly you’re looking at.”

Sig stopped to process this for a moment, then let a wide grin fill his face.

Klug stopped.

This was the first time he had ever seen him smile this wide.

He wouldn’t say it looked weird, but it certainly looked weird the first time he saw it.

He found himself analyzing Sig at that moment. His eyes didnt turn up really wide when he smiled, only a little bit. His eyelids still stayed droopy, but he still seemed… happy. His teeth were surprisingly straight, and there were little hints of red on his cheeks.

He didn’t realize it, but he was kind of cherishing it. He wasn’t sure if he would see it very often.

“I-It’s a tiger butterfly.” He pointed to a nearby rock. “It’s common during spring and summer, and if you touch its wings, you’ll get dust on it that’s actually their scales,” He reached out to gently stroke the butterfly, as did Klug.

Their fingers touched for a fraction of a second as they both tried to get the dust on their fingers, curious as to what it would look like. Neither of them noticed.

Upon stroking it for a couple seconds (it was actually surprisingly obedient) they both brought their fingers up, comparing what they look like to each other.

“Mine has more than you,” Sig said, wiggling his finger a little bit.

“N-No, mine does!! Just look!!” Klug pushed his finger closer to him.

“...Wait,” Sig said before reaching out and interlocking their now-scaled fingers.

Klug’s eyebrows raised, a bit startled by the sudden touch.

It was warm.

“Now they’re even,” Sig smiled a little.

“...Yeah. I guess they are.”

The walk towards Klug’s house was surprisingly quiet. Sig didn’t get distracted that much for the remainder of the walk. But the whole time, he had a small smile on his face.

So did Klug.


	3. Marie, I swear...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon going to his house, Klug is met with something he does not expect that prompts a brief discussion.  
> -  
> Apologies for the title change! I thought this would be more fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I write this knowing nothing can compare to Of Demonic Entanglement /j
> 
> No but seriously, MissOverlord if youre reading this i am so sorry if any of this seems similar to yours... all of the 'klug tutors/partners with sig and romance ensues' fics are all sort of similar but AMAZING in their own special way, everyone puts a great twist on it, as will I.
> 
> Also, I greatly apologize for the hiatus. I have several projects in motion at the moment and I'm currently trying to find a schedule to balance them out. I've decided I'll update this hopefully biweekly or once a week! One of them is @randomronpa_, my Instagram Danganronpa AU with characters I love from a lot of different fandoms. Go check it out! (Klug and Sig are in it, along with Oshare!)

“W-Well, we’re here.” Klug declared as he opened the door to his house using the key in his shirt pocket.

It wasn’t much, admittedly. One story, two bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a decent sized kitchen, and a good sized living room. It was plain- a couple portraits and vases here and there but nothing major. He lived here with his aunt, who wasn’t present at their arrival. Klug sighed as he realized why.

Maricia von Schafer went on frequent business trips, sometimes without warning. Klug didn’t like it. In his earlier days, he would wake up in the morning, expecting bacon and eggs or whatever Maricia wanted to make that day, but smell only the dusty antiques she always had.

Upon going downstairs, he would find a nearly-folded note (2 times, one from the top and one from the sides) that would detail where she had gone to next, why, and for how long. All signed in pretty red ink from her favorite ink pen.

The longest time was 2 weeks. He missed her a lot- he was only 12 when it happened. But he survived- he survived with his knowledge and his wits. Klug is a smart and mature boy- or, at least he makes himself out to be one. In that time, Maricia managed to send him a letter. Klug appreciated it, as a result of his paranoia attempting to tell him she was gone for good. She wasn’t.

Maricia isn’t a bad aunt. She cares for Klug immensely, maybe a little too much at times, and is always trying to be as supportive as she can. She just doesn’t have time to tell him she’s leaving.

Klug sighed dramatically as he marched in the room, dropping his bookbags on the hardwood ground (and earring a very loud noise from them) and going over to the kitchen and looking for where the note may be.

“What’s wrong?” the cyan-haired boy asked. Klug blinked- for a moment he almost forgot Sig was there. He was a little bit too quiet sometimes.

“It’s nothing. She left again, even though I THOUGHT she would be here for a bit LONGER…” Klug emphasized the words as he glanced around frantically.

“She?” Sig questioned as he slowly set down his bookbags by the door, a little neater than Klug had done it.

That would probably be the only time Sig was ever neater than Klug was.

“Aunt,” Klug said bluntly, finally finding the pretty red note. He huffed. “Marie, I swear…” he whispered as he opened it.

_My Dearest Klug,_

_I have once again gone on a trip. This discovery is something even I hadn’t anticipated- I never knew something like this existed until Monty alerted me of it- a new species of snake!_

Maricia was a zoologist. An interesting job. Klug, on the other hand, had never really cared for animals. They were okay, sure, but he thought they made too much of a mess to have one. But if prompted with the question of his favorite, he’d probably say a cat.

Maricia would occasionally bring an animal home with her. Klug haaated it. But, she kept them all in her room for until she had to go on another trip- so that when she was gone the animals wouldn’t bother Klug. He thanked her for that.

_Sadly, I am not sure how long I will have to be gone. Montgomery and I will have to study it at his home, for he has captured it and put it in a cage in his greenhouse room. He sent me a letter this morning when you were at school- saying it would take a long time for us to truly examine it. He said it may be up to a month…_

Klug’s eyes widened.

_But I know you can handle it. But, 1 month is the longest you’ve ever been… so I decided to have Betty visit you sometimes. Only about once a week! She can bring her daughter, too… I heard you two are in the same class!_

Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no.

Betty... was Amitie’s mom. He remembered her from the parent teacher conference.

He doesn’t _hate_ Amitie. He just imagined having to be with her once a week. This is so inconvenient. Is she going to come to his house? Is he going to have to go to hers? What day is it going to be? What time? He got lost in thought thinking about it. The Amitie day.

How did Maricia get a hold of the Beaurevais’ like that? If she had time to get Betty and Amitie to look after him like he was a baby, she probably had time to tell Klug she was leaving.

**Marie. I swear.**

_They’ll come over at their own pace, don’t be worried. I’ll bring souvenirs! There’s food in the fridge and pantry but you may have to go to the market if you need more. I put some extra money in your piggy bank_ _☺_

_I’ll miss you so much, my little smartie! ♡_

_Love,_

_Aunt Marie_

Klug stared at the note, blanking. He hoped Maricia would have been here at least TODAY so he could introduce Sig to her…

“Y’okay, Glasses?” Sig spoke. Klug didn’t hear him at first.

“...Yeah,” Klug managed to say, folding up the note and putting it in his shirt pocket. He walked over to the couch where Sig was sitting and flopped down.

“Who’s Marie?”

“Marie?”

“Heard you sayin’ it under your breath. Then you read the note. Who’s Marie?”

Klug sighed. “Marie is my aunt. She goes on these business trips every once in a while, and she… doesn’t tell me when she does. She only leaves a note like that. Stars, it is SO inconvenient…” Klug flopped back on the couch, sighing again.

“Oh,” Sig blinked. “When’ll she come back?” 

“Note said a month or so,” Klug said, getting up from his comfy position to retrieve his heavy book bag. “It’s… it’s okay, though. It’s fine. I can survive. I’ve done it before,” He began unpacking his bags and taking out his many research books, setting them on the ottoman, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch.

“Huh,” Sig said bluntly. He got up to get his own bag, very light. Sitting down by Klug on the opposing side of the ottoman, he set a small book on the table. “When’ve you done it before?”

“A lot of times, to be exact. She goes on these a lot. She has to go study some new animal or… some new thing,” He began to flip through the pages of the thickest book, landing at a page detailing the first appearances of a Puyo. “Here. We’ll start it wi-”

“What things does she study?” Sig asked again, not looking at the book and instead choosing to look at Klug.

“Um…” Klug stopped for a minute. For one thing, nobody’s really expressed genuine interest in Marie’s occupation, not even him. And for another thing, they had work to do.

“Well, she considers herself a zoologist. She studies animals, reptiles, and the occasional insect…”

Sig’s hair-antennae shook a little, and he smiled a tad as well.

Klug stopped as he registered the phenomenon that just happened. His hair… twitched. Is that normal? Do people have the power to do that?

“Yeah?” Sig said, his smile growing a bit bigger.

Klug shook his head- he had been staring… no, he wasn’t staring. He was examining. Cripes.

“Y-Yeah. She used to bring some home, but she always takes them away when she goes on business trips. I’ve never really been fond of insects.” Klug shook his head.

Sig’s smile faded. Klug felt… a little guilty, but it couldn’t be helped.

“A-Anyways, we should get starte-”

“Do you remember what kind of bugs they were, though?”

The smile on Sig’s face had returned.

Klug stopped, and huffed. He had gotten Sig fixated on it- he wasn’t sure if he could move along. The only solution now is to answer the questions he asks and hope he stops asking over time.

“No. I don’t. I remember what they looked like, though. I can tell you if you’d like,”

It happened again- Sig’s hair started waving a little bit, this time more than the last. Klug’s eyebrows furrowed as he secretly asked himself- _how?_

He gave a sigh as he started to describe them- one a large beetle with black horns and a black body with white patterns- “goliath beetle”. One was a large orange-and-brown thing with wings- “Japanese silk moth”. One was a black, red, and blue butterfly in that order- “Agrias butterfly”.

Sig named them like he was timed 5 seconds- he seemed to know them by heart. Klug was stunned- could this be the thing that he’s really and truly passionate about?

Sig was a strange boy. Klug made a thought to himself.

In the month that Sig is his partner, he will attempt to figure him out. He’s a confusing and strange boy, and he wants to get to the bottom of it. Get in his mind.

And thus began Project Blue-Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch the ASOUE reference (Montgomery Montgomery)? Man, I love that movie...
> 
> The Netflix series is too boring.
> 
> JIM CARREY FTW!


	4. The "Incident"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug and Ayashii have a talk when Sig is off to the market and gets reminded of something he /really/ wanted to forget about.
> 
> (PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF I GOT FEVER 2 LORE WRONG I HAVENT PLAYED IT YET)

Klug shook his head, the realization setting in that he needs to do his work at this moment. The whole ordeal with Maricia’s sudden departure threw him off track.

“That’s enough bug-talk, Sig,” Klug said bluntly. “We need to get started,”

“Hm? Oh, yeah,” Sig blinked slowly. “Where do we start?”

Klug fell silent, staring at the 20 large pieces of poster board paper in front of him he was provided by Accord. Where… _does_ he start?

“Um… well, the first slide could be a title card. You know, some way of introducing what we’re gonna do,”

“M’kay,” Sig smiled contentedly.

 _He seems so… obedient._ Klug made an internal note in his hypothetical journal. _I wonder if he does this with everyone._

“Good. Do you have any materials?”

“What?”

“Materials. Like markers, colored pencils, big letters…?”

“...No,”

Klug cursed him in his brain but realized he probably didn’t know. _Don’t get too agitated. It’s for the best._

“Okay. That’s okay. I… think I might have some… somewhere… hold on,”

Klug got up from the ground, walked off to one of the other rooms, and began to search.

As he searched, Sig sat blankly. A little too tired to get up, he closed his eyes.

Until he heard the shaking.

Turning his head, he looked towards the source of the sound- the kitchen countertop- but saw nothing shaking there.

He blinked slowly, trying to make sense of it. The only thing on the counter was that one big book Klug always carries around, but-

It shook.

Sig’s eyebrows raised. He internally questioned what he was gonna do… could he go over to it? Would Glasses get mad at him? Could-

“I don’t have anything,” Klug stated, walking back into the room from the hallway. The book stopped shaking.

“Book started shaki-”

“We probably need to go to the store to get some stuff. If you want, you could go and I could stay here and plan things,” Klug sat down beside Sig.

Sig blinked again, realizing whatever he’ll say to Klug would probably be futile. “M’kay,” he said, going back to his monotone state. 

In the next few minutes, Klug tried to lend Sig some money (but Sig insisted he could pay for it himself), told him where to go and when to be back (because he has no means of contacting him), and examples of what to get. After about 5 minutes in total, Sig was off.

Shutting the door, Klug sighed. He was about to start planning when-

“Hey,”

He knew that voice from anywhere.

Turning around and slamming his back against the door in shock, he calmed down when he saw the little red apparition peeking out of his now-open book.

“Oh, it's just you,” Klug rolled his eyes. “Look, I’m sorry for not bringing you to school today, alright?! I was in a ru-”

“It’s not that, kid. It’s that blue boy,” Ayashii the book-demon crossed his twiggy arms.

Klug’s brows furrowed. “What about him? He’s here for a project.” He walked away from the door and went to the counter, picking up the book and going back to sitting by the ottoman. He propped the book right in front of the blank poster board and listened as he started planning the project in his school journals, his crisp cursive handwriting hitting the clean cream-colored pages at breakneck speed.

“You do know who he is, right?”

“Yes. Sig, a boy in my class.”

“I know that, moron. I’m talking about… do you KNOW know who he is,”

Klug’s eyebrows furrowed as a confused expression concealed his face, but his eyes did not stray from his paper. “What are you saying?”

Ayashii chuckled. “Man, you really are stupid, ain'tcha?”

Klug finally looked up as his ‘death glare’ made its appearance. “Don’t call me that. Now get to the point,” He continued writing on the page, not messing up a stroke once.

“He’s my descendant,”

Klug’s hand jolted impulsively, sending a large line through the page.

“WHAT?!”

“LOOK, I THOUGHT YOU KNEW! Remember the… incident?”

Klug’s face went pale as he stared at Ayashii, his face warping into one of horror. He still has nightmares about the… incident. The one where Aya took over his body. It happened so long ago, and he knew Sig had… kind of something to do with it? But still, it really, really affected him.

What he would never forget is the aftermath of it. He didn’t go to school for weeks, in fear of everyone hating him for what he’d done. For what Ayashii made him do. 

Maricia had come to him crying and hugging him after word of mouth spread like wildfire. She was scared for her ‘baby boy’, and was more than ecstatic he was alive and okay. She understood his decision not to go back to school and met up with Accord once a week to give him the homework he needed. 

But even on break, Klug’s mind raced with the people in his class who would hate him. Raffina. Amitie. Tarutaru. Rider.

Sig.

But one day, Accord had finally convinced Maricia to tell him to go back, and tell him the class thought it was okay. It wasn’t his fault.

Upon returning to class, he was shy and skittish, something NOT like him at ALL. But, alas, the class treated him like he had done _nothing_ wrong.

Klug was confused, but looking to Accord as he sat down in his seat, he saw her smile. A kind smile, a genuine one.

He trusted Accord, he really did. And he was pretty grateful everyone thought it was okay.

Amitie had come to him later and said she forgave him, and everything was okay. Amitie had explained that Accord had told everyone to act like nothing happened, and she said the class forgave him even before she said that.

That made Klug happy, and since then, ‘the incident’ hasn’t been spoken of. And Klug liked that.

Until now.

“How… could I for _GET?”_ Klug screamed, slamming his journal on the ottoman.

“Hey, now, kiddo-”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU _DID_ TO ME?! I CAN’T EVEN HAVE MY _HAIR_ TOUSLED UP BECAUSE IT REMINDS ME OF… _THAT_!”

Ayashii gulped, putting his hands up. “Look, I said I was sorry-”

“ _SORRY DOESN’T_ **_CUT_ ** _IT, AYASHII!_ ”

Ayashii sighed. “Look, Smart. It’s over. Everyone’s forgiven you. You’re okay, Klug,”

Klug choked back a yell. He slammed his journal closed and took a deep breath in and out.

Aya doesn’t call him Klug often. But for the record, Klug doesn’t call him Ayashii often.

“Whatever. What-ever. It’s done. It doesn’t matter now,” He sighed deeply again. “What I want to know is why the _hell_ you know he’s your descendant,”

“I can sense it in him, kiddo. Do you see his red arm? His red eye? That’s part-demon you’re lookin’ at. He’s one of me, but not enough to be… well, me. He’s what we lot like to call a demi-demon,”

Klug blinked slowly as he started to calm down from his anger-high he had seconds ago, letting what he just heard settle in and register.

 _Sig is… a demi-demon?_ He made the mental note in his hypothetical journal. _That explains… some._

_I need to examine him._

Klug blinked, letting that thought settle in his mind. How? Would he just ask him- “Hey, are you a demon?” No! Of course not!

“And how do you know he’s your descendant?”

“Remember the… incident…” Aya tried to say it slowly, not wanting Klug to flip out. “...that surge of energy we got when he was around? Yeah, that was it. I know he’s related to me. If we had actually possessed him, then…” Ayashii sucked air through his teeth.

Klug sat there, blanking, then got up and went to his room.

“Hey! Hey, where are you going?!” Ayashii attempted to hop off of the ottoman, but his book-bound state proved useless.

Klug came back seconds later with a blank cerulean journal.

“What’s that for?”

“I'm writing this down,” Klug stated bluntly. He opened it and began to write.

**_10/7/XX_ **

**_Sig_ **

_-Is a demi-demon_

_-Blue hair… fluffy._

_-Two hair-tufts on his head jostle when feeling emotion, akin to a bug’s antennae._

_-Large red left hand- probably relating to demon ancestry_

_-Heterochromic (left eye red, right eye blue)_

Klug shut the journal. “Sig is a strange boy, Aya. I don’t understand him,”

Ayashii laughed. “Believe me, I don’t understand him either. But why're you writing it down?”

Klug smiled slightly. “Because. I want to figure him out. He's another experiment waiting to happen,”

And with that, Ayashii began to slowly delve into a laughing fit.

“HEY! Why are you laughing like that?” Klug said, confused.

“You’re- you’re really- devoting a whole JOURNAL to him?! Man, what do you have, a crush on him or something?”

Klug’s face turned confused with disgust and red with embarrassment. “WHAT? NO! EW! As if I’d ever have... _that_ for ANYONE!” He rolled his eyes.

Klug had never been one for love. It wasn’t that he hated it, it was just that he had never given it attention. So he was quite surprised at Ayashii’s statement.

“Fine, fine! I’ll take your word for it!”

“Good. Because it would be _very_ inconvenient if I _ever_ had a crush on-”

The door swung open.

“Crush?” A certain blue-haired boy, holding many, many shopping bags, stated bluntly.


	5. Revelations (on Both Sides)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug (and Ayashii) think about a lot of things when Sig decided to stay for dinner.

Klug snapped his book shut on instinct.

“I-I-What do you mean?!” he managed to say, blushing deeply with embarrassment.

Ayashii took this as his cue to go back into the book. Sig didn’t seem to notice.

“Thought you said something about a crush. Didn’t know what you were talking about,” Sig walked in the room, setting down the shopping bags he had picked up by the ottoman Klug was sitting at. He in turn sat down on the floor by the ottoman across from him and stared at him blankly. “Mighta heard it wrong.”

Klug adjusted his glasses and his sitting position, playing with his collar nervously. “I-I, uh… I was reading something aloud to myself in this book,” He picked up the tome and opened it to the page Ayashii was hiding on- glaring at the small caricature he had blended into, he hoped the book spirit would take a hint. Upon seeing him smirk and the words start to change, Klug smiled to himself. Taking on a more cocky and sure expression, he turned the book to Sig.

“This passage,” he smiled. Sig began to read.

“‘As if I’d ever have a crush on that boy,’” Sig began to read from the passage. “the boy in purple said, adjusting his glasses nervously. ‘Even though I’m fascinated with the way he loves those bugs he likes, or his fluffy blue hair, or his red ar-’”

_ “OOOOOOOKAY, THAT'S IT YEAH I WAS READING THAT END OF STORY!”  _ Face as red as a tomato, he took the book from Sig’s hands and made a mental note to cuss out Ayashii tonight.

“Huh. Weird. That sounds like me,” Sig’s brows furrowed.

“I--” Stuck on what to say, Klug decided to improvise. “I know. It’s weird, actually. I didn’t write the book. I wonder if the person who did knows anything about you. That would be strange,” Klug attempted to calm his pounding heart and attempted to change the subject. “Anyways, what did you pick up from the market today?” Clearing his throat, he hoped to the stars he’d left the past subject behind.

Sig began to open up the bags and set the contents on the table. “Markers… pencils, letters, stuff like that…”

He started to ramble on, but Klug found himself zoning out. He still hasn’t recovered from what Ayashii just did.

Twiddling his thumbs and choosing to look at his lap, he thought everything over.

_ I don’t have a crush on Sig. I feel nothing romantic towards him. _

_ Sig is a boy. I am a boy. _

_ It’s shameful and sinful, anyways. _

And the first statement was true. Klug sighed to himself thinking about it.

He hasn’t thought much about dating anyone. Especially Sig, a boy.

Boys loving boys hasn't been brought up much in Klug’s family. Maricia had heard about the two gentlemen who were supposedly fostering a kid together out on the edges of Primp about ten years ago when Klug was a child, and Klug remembers she blinked and nodded, then changed the subject. Thinking about it now, he wondered if that sort of thing was taboo to her.

Because at this moment, it is to Klug.

Those two men were actually quite a bit of talk on the town. Klug had heard one of them used to own a fashion store over on the outskirts, which Klug never goes. But one day, they both disappeared. The house and the store were left empty, or so he’s heard. He wonders if the town’s rumors and hatred had something to do with it.

As for the kid, Klug doesn’t know who they are or what happened to them. He sort of hopes they’re safe somewhere.

Away from those men.

_ I’m still gonna cuss Aya out. _

“...and that’s it.” Sig looked up at Klug. “What time’s it?”

Klug blinked, coming out of his flashback. “Oh… about 6:00. Why? Do you need to be home soon?” 

Sig blinked slowly. “Doesn’t matter when I get home. Can stay here for a while, I think,”

Klug put his hands on the table, preparing to get up. “Do you need to call your parents? You can use my telephone. I’ll show you where it is, if you’d like,”

Sig looked off. “‘S okay. They… know I’m okay.” He looked back to Klug and smiled a little, then looked off again and mumbled a word.

“...Hungry,”

Klug perked up- he had been so caught up in the chaos of the day that he realized he needed food, too.

“Oh! Of course! C-Come with me, Sig. Let me show you what we have,”

Sig accompanied him on his small trip to the pantry and the fridge.

As the two boys discussed dinner, and Klug became increasingly more and more shocked upon knowing Sig doesn’t know many of his regular food dishes, Ayashii peeked out of the tome and watched with an emotion he couldn’t describe.

Klug, his caretaker for many years now, was talking to Sig, the boy who he thoroughly thought- no, he  _ knew  _ was his descendant somehow.

He’s been teasing Klug for it for a while now, a while being the whole time Sig has been here, and from what he knows, the  _ only  _ time Sig’s been here. It was funny at first, to say he liked him and all, but now… it just feels weird.

Why is he here? Sure, it was for a partner project, but whatever, it was WEIRD. How did Klug not know in the first place? Man, for a kid with the name Klug, he could be real stupid sometimes.

He watched the two get something out of the pantry, and something out of the fridge. Sig held up a spice he found from the spice cabinet, and Klug shrugged as a way of saying ‘what the heck, use it’. Ayashii sighed.

_ They sort of look… pretty happy. _

His lips formed into a thin line as Sig questioned something about the food, leading Klug to delve into a laughing fit and tell Sig that wasn’t how it works for that kind of dish. Sig smiled to himself a little as he set it down.

They preheat the oven as Sig hopped on the counter to sit. Klug’s eyebrows raised.

“You can do that at your house?”

Sig’s lips parted. “...I do it sometimes,”

“Well, uh… Maricia never let me, but… since she isn’t here…”

Hesitating a little, Klug finally hopped on the counter across from him to sit.

“...Huh! This is actually quite nice!” Klug looked up at Sig. “Your parents must be very lenient, Sig,”

Sig nodded a little. “...Yeah, I guess so,”

Ayashii found himself sighing again. He didn’t know why, but he felt like Sig would be here more often. He didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to think about it.

He also wanted to ask what’s for dinner, but Klug has been super secretive of Ayashii since… the incident. He’s still paranoid about what people would think of him still having the monster in his hands, so he chooses to keep it hidden. Ayashii understands.

So he sighed again and decided to go back into the book.

“The oven is ready!”


	6. The Promised "Cussout"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klug attempts to 'cuss out Ayashii', then goes to bed thinking about things.

“Are you sure your parents know you’re going home?”

“...Yeah. They’re fine.”

Klug sighed. “I suppose I’ll take your word for it. Are you coming tomorrow? I can give you directions on how to get here, if you tell me your address,”

Sig shrugged. “I’ll know how to get here,”

Klug was puzzled, to say the least, but he decided to just add it to the mental note of things he’d write about him. “Well… okay. What time?”

“...Noon,” 

“That works! I’ll see you then, Sig. Goodbye,”

And he shut the door as Sig left.

His expression managed to change in a record of 0.6 seconds. Ayashii found that interesting.

Klug didn’t.

“WHAT HAS GOTTEN  _ INTO  _ YOU?” he screeched, stomping over to the Record of Sealing and picking it up.

“Hey now, we-”

He threw it across the room.

“OW!”

Aya couldn’t feel pain, but he imagined if he could, then he’d be feeling a lot of it.

“I finally bring someone over for the first time in forever, and you MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME?!”

“Calm down, Smart! It was just a j-”

“WELL,  _ NOBODY’S LAUGHING, D-D..  _ **_DUMBASS_ ** _!!” _

Klug slapped a hand over his mouth, a little shocked at his sudden language, but quickly regained himself as he continued to speak. “N-Next time he comes, I'm locking you up. And leaving you in the pantry.”

Ayashii’s face fell. “C-come on, kiddo, I promise to-”

“No. Pantry. End of story. I’m going to bed soon.” He started towards his room, down the hallway.

“SMART! WAIT!”

Klug slammed the door.

Ayashii attempted to hop to Klug’s room from his book-bound state, but only got about an inch or two. Sighing at himself, he realized this is gonna be a  _ long  _ time.

Klug sighed,  _ very  _ loudly. His fists shook, his heart pounded, his breathing became heavy…

Grabbing a nearby book, he threw it to the wall in a fit of anger, then slapped his hands over his mouth upon seeing the new mark on it. It wasn’t big- probably something he can hang something over. He could deal with it later.

He’s considered leaving Ayashii at the library numerous times, but he knows someone’s gonna get their hands on him and use him for evil. Klug considers himself responsible enough to do the job, putting aside ‘the incident’.

He vowed to never let that happen again. He realized he has enough power as it is.

Nobody deserves the power Ayashii holds.

Klug sighed as he picked the book he threw back up and neatly placed it on the bookshelf. Rubbing his face to try and calm down, he began to get undressed and ready to sleep. He checked the clock as he unbuttoned his vest.

9:54

His eyes went wide. Gosh, Sig had been over longer than he thought.

They had made pizza. Sig had made it… surprisingly well, actually. He recalled the conversation.

“Sig, this is actually… really good!”

“Really?”

“Yeah? Have you ever made pizza before?” Klug said, eyes wide, mouth full.

Sig blinked in thought. “...Maybe. Don’t remember,”

“Well, you should more often. I love it.”

Sig smiled.

The two had eaten together and talked. Sig wanted to hear more about the bugs Maricia brought home for Klug, but Klug stated that he’d only tell if Sig talked about the project with him first. Sig reluctantly agreed.

They planned a lot of it out over food. Sig would go to get some more poster board before he came back the next day to work. Klug would make a rough storyboard of what it would look like, and the two would take a library trip to find resource materials tomorrow or whenever they’re able to.

By the time Sig left, Klug felt satisfied. With him and Sig, of course.

Not with Ayashii.

He grumbled to himself as he buttoned his pajama shirt up and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Looking in the mirror, he gripped the sink.

His hair was tousled.

A shiver ran down his spine as he combed it out. He doesn’t like to have messed hair, due to being reminded of… the incident.

He needs to ask Ayashii about Sig’s correlation with it again- later, though. Ayashii is currently ‘grounded’.

Klug stumbled back to his room, climbing into bed and picking up a book to read.

His eyes wandered to the journal he started about Sig, and he grabbed a pencil as he updated it.

_ Parents are very lenient. Will ask him about this soon. _

_ Can make very good pizza.. I wonder if he has it often. _

_ Correlation with Ayas _

He closed the book after hearing 3 pounds on the door.

“SMART! LET ME IN! LET ME IIIIIIIN! IM  _ SORRY, _ OKAY?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t hear you. I’m going to sleep,”

Ayashii watched the light under the door go dim.

“SMAAAAAAAAAAART!”


	7. Dream Spaces and Attempted Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayashii tries to apologize to Klug, who is trying to make sense of a recent dream.

He was in a large room, and the walls were white.

Blinking, he looked around, turning to try and find a way out. Or context, or anything.

A door appeared on one of the walls.

He walked in.

It was a cottage. A small cottage with clocks on the walls and teapots on the tables and beautiful paintings scattered all about.

He had appeared in the living room of this house. He looked around and marveled at his surroundings- it felt like an alternate universe, something he had never experienced before. He felt as if the owner of this house would be some sort of strange being that would take his hand and whisk him away into a magical world.

Maybe this is the magical world.

He looked forward.

There was a boy, sitting there, in the middle of the room, picking at the carpet.

He recognized him.

The boy got up, and noticed him as well. And they walked, and stood in front of each other.

He didn’t know what to say, really- the walls felt empty now, even though they were decorated and whimsical and  _ amazing _ , but this felt weird.

He didn’t realize it, but the walls began to fade.

_ It’s just the two of us now, huh? _

The paintings began to disappear.

He sighed. He managed to look the boy in the eye, and his heart was pounding with curiosity and adrenaline and _ fear _ .

The floor tiles gave way, falling beneath their feet into the pure white abyss, but they stayed, together.

“Is this where you live?”

THUMP

THUMP   
THUMP.

Klug groaned.

His sleep was interrupted by the door.

It wasn’t anyone at his front door, it was his room.

He knew exactly who it was.

“Aya…” He balled his hand into a fist as he checked his pocket watch on the nightstand.

Through blurry, no-glasses eyes, he could make out that it was 8:43 A.M.

He sighed. At least Ayashii had been a  _ little  _ bit considerate and saved the erratic thumping for when he had gotten a good amount of sleep.

Klug had fallen asleep around 10:30 after writing about Sig a little bit in his journal. Aya had screamed at him a little bit but eventually shut up, leading the way for Klug to finally get rest.

Klug’s brows furrowed as he remembered his dream from last night.

He was in a white room, then stepped through a door and ended up at a cottage where he saw…

Sig.

They walked towards each other and the house began to crumble. He didn’t even have time to ask him if this was his house.

Klug doesn’t dream often, but he occasionally writes about his dreams in his journal if he gets them. They usually make no sense, but this one… pricked at his mind.

It felt symbolic. Like the thing he’d read in a book and think about for a day or two after he’s seen it. 

His head flopped back onto the pillow, forgetting about the thumping tome at his door for only a second as he closed his eyes, getting lost in thought.

Only a second.

THUMP   
THUMP   
THUMP.

His eyes shot open.

“AYA.”

“WHAT.”

“STOP IT.”

“SMART. It’s been, like, TEN HOURS. I’M SORRY, OKAY. LET ME IN.”

Klug rolled his eyes. “I’ll consider it,” he mumbled as he got up from his bed and began to get dressed for the day.

He had around four hours to prepare for Sig’s coming, and for their minor adventure to the local Primp library. As he picked out his clothes, he found his mind didn’t stray from the peculiar dream.

It was probably his house, Sig’s. But… there was nobody else there.

Although the house was colorful, old fashioned, and  _ beautiful _ , it felt so  _ sad. _

So empty, so lost…

Where were his  _ parents? _

Klug hadn’t realized he had gotten dressed. His mind, in thought, was in temporary limbo. Blinking in the mirror he found himself looking in, he absent-mindedly tied his bowtie, pinning his clock on it.

He sighed as he clutched his head, opening the door to his room.

“SMART!”

Klug groaned.

“SMART. I’M SORRY.” Aya attempted to latch onto Klug’s leg, but his stick-arms proved useless as Klug walked right past, going into the bathroom. “I swear, I’ll shut up. I promise, kid! Just don’t leave me outside here again, alright? It feels weird.”

“You know what else feels weird?” Klug said deadpan, not even bothering to look at Ayashii as he picked up the book and slammed it on the counter. “Being  _ humiliated  _ in front of someone who I’m starting to consider my  _ friend.” _

Ayashii sighed. “Klug. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it affected you that much.”

Klug began to brush his teeth. “Your punishment was enough. I forgive you. Just shut up this time,” he said through warbled speech.

Ayashii smiled. “Can do, kiddo,”

Klug tried to hide a smile.

The next half hour or so, Klug continued to get ready. He then began to prepare a semi late breakfast, all while the book demon was chattering his ear off. But Klug found it hard to focus.

“Hey, Aya?”   
“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I had a peculiar dream last night.”

“Tell me about it.”

Klug began to describe the dream in detail, clutching his head and pacing around, trying to make sense of whatever it was. Ayashii watched in thought.

“Huh… I’m not sure, Smart. Sounds just like a weird dream to me.”

“Should I ask him about it? Do you think that’s where he lives?”

“I doubt that kid lives in a slowly-decaying white cottage.”

“Ha-ha.” Klug rolled his eyes as he took the bread out of the toaster, getting the cinnamon and the butter out of the pantry and the fridge.

Aya chuckled. “No, but, seriously. Kid’s an enigma. I say ask him where he lives, so maybe then you can write something else down in your-”

Klug glared at him.

“-Research journal. Yeah,”

Klug smiled contentedly as he prepared milk for himself, then brought his cinnamon toast to the bar, sitting down and beginning to eat with the tome by his side.

“Hey, what time is it, anyway?”

“‘Round 10:30. Why?”

“Sig should be coming around noon, I think,” Klug said with his mouth half full. “I wonder how long it takes to get here from where he lives…”

“I doubt it’s long,” Ayashii ate a crumb of the toast.  _ Can he even do that?  _ “Do you know if he walks to school or if his parents bring him or…”

“Dunno. He always comes in late,” Klug rolled his eyes. “And get this- Accord  _ never  _ punishes him for it. Not once.”

“You’re kidding,”

“Nope.”

“Does she punish the other kids?”

“He’s the only one I’ve seen come in late recently. I think Tarutaru did once, and she made him stay after class and clean the chalkboards.”

“My stars…” Ayashii shook his head. “Maybe she knows his parents.”

“That’s just plain favoritism! She’s said numerous times she loves us all equally, so…”

“You should ask her, then.”

Klug took a swig of milk. “It’s in bad taste.”

There was a knock at the door.

Klug perked up, sharing a glance with Ayashii, then got up and went to answer it.

“Hello, what can I do-  _ SIG?!” _

“Hi,” the blue-haired boy at the door smiled a little.

“S-Sig, you’re-  _ an hour and a half early!” _

“Oh. Yeah. Was gonna tell you but didn’t know how to call you,”

Klug’s expression softened. That reminds him…

“Hey, Sig?”

“Yeah?”

“Where do you live?”


End file.
